


Aslan the Great Lion

by Warrior717



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior717/pseuds/Warrior717
Summary: "I am in your world' said Aslan. 'But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there." ― C.S. Lewis, The Chronicles of Narnia





	1. Chapter 1

..

Aslan the Great Lion

       ..       

He is the Great Lion of Narnia,

Who is not tame, but good.

He always knows, He always sees,

This Son of the Emperor from beyond the sea.

His golden mane shines like the sun,

His creation began at the start of a song.

His roar is magnificent, the loudest you will hear.

At the sound you know that Aslan is near.

His love overflows like an abundant spring,

He is, and forever, the One True King.

His forgiveness rains over the entire world.

His truth strikes deep like the edge of a sword.

"He will crush his head,

And His enemy will strike His heel",

Yet only a time will pass before

His enemy is forced to kneel.

Off in the distance, yet so close and vivid,

The Lion's voice calls to all who will listen:

"You must go, for you know what you must do,

The time has come, the arrow is strung,

Fly straight, Fly true!"

This is the battle hymn that is sung,

He calls to His children, and they will come.

Those who are wise will interpret correctly,

The end has been known from the very beginning,

The names have been written, the blood has been shed,

The Promise was sealed in the traitor's stead.

Neither did death linger, for He did arise.

All sins were forgiven, amid all the cries.

And although great stories must come to an end,

His story goes beyond one can imagine.

..


	2. Aslan the Great Lion (Audiobook)

Dear readers (and fellow Narnians), 

This poem is now available in a short audio drama, complete with music and sound effects! :) 

Also, I'm **very** excited to announce that Lirenel has given me permission to produce her Narnia fanfiction story, "Jehovah-Jireh" into audiobook!! I fell in love with her story years ago, and we are putting everything we can into this production to make it special. It's an incredibly touching story with a powerful message. Links to the audio drama and her story can be found below. 

Subscribe to my channel for an alert when the episode is released. Until then, farewell, and listen closely...'they say Aslan is on the move.' ~

<3 

Warrior717

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aslan the Great Lion" audio drama:   
> [HERE.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyJSI3hBn10)
> 
> Read "Jehovah-Jireh" by Lirenel:  
> [HERE.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5018694/1/Jehovahjirah)


End file.
